


Seat Seven

by FerreiraDiamandisDelRey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Levi, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lawyer Levi, Lemon, M/M, Nerd!Eren, Relationship(s), Smut, Yaoi, bibliophile!eren, ereri, eventual glasses!eren, lawyer!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerreiraDiamandisDelRey/pseuds/FerreiraDiamandisDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People fall in love everywhere. And for Levi, it was on the bus.<br/>People fall in love everywhere. And for Eren, it was on the bus.<br/>And people fall out of love. And it can be on the bus.<br/>And people can re-find love. And it can be on the bus.<br/>And love can last forever. And it can be on the bus.</p><p>{They go more places than the bus I promise}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

8:32 a.m.  
August 29th, 2015  
Sunday 

 

Public transport was Levi's kryptonite. Germ-ridden seats that were occupied by pedestrians who lacked any sense of chivalry or direction. Crying babies, business men speaking at the loudest volume into their Blackberries, and hooded teenagers with their headphones in. The driver always slammed onto the breaks at the last second, enforcing several incidents between Levi's coffee and his pristine, white collared-shirts. However, he was never late for work, except for just once. The bus had broken down and he ended up walking to work in the bitter cold. That was probably the worst aspect of the bus.

There was one perk of the bus however. Second stop, 8:13 a.m. on every weekday, he was there. This teal eyed, exotic skinned boy. He always sat on the second seat on the left hand side with a book in his hand. He stood once, letting an elderly woman have his seat. No words were exchanged; she stepped onto the crowded bus and he removed himself from the seat, his eyes not leaving his page once.

He got off on Shiganshina Street and walked into a three-story tall Barnes and Noble, opening the door for whoever was coming or going. Every weekday at 5:33, he would get on the bus, a bit fatigued and out of touch. A new book would be in his hand and would be gone by the next morning. He never spoke on the phone loudly or talked to anyone for that matter. The collared green employee shirt didn't have a name tag. A lanyard with a key and a small badge hung from his neck, loosely tucked into his shirt. A name was illegible. 

But on this Sunday morning, things were different. The bus was packed with church -goers and teenagers on their way into the city. Levi was perusal heading to the office to review the brief given to him Friday evening. He hadn't bothered to dress up, a pair of black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a black blazer doing the job. Clutching his briefcase to his chest, he gazed out the window. He found himself thinking of those bright eyes. His bright eyes.

Suddenly, the seat sunk a bit and a person graced his company. He turned his head instantly and found himself staring at book boy. Those teal eyes were lost within the pages of a thickly bind book, his mouth twitching as he whispered the words internally. Levi was at a lose of words, confused to as to why the boy was here. It was a weekend and this wasn't the second seat on the left side of the bus. It was the seventh on the right side. 

The younger boy was reading The Shining by Stephen King and Levi smiled to himself. A classic in his opinion. "That's a good book." His words caught in his throat and sounded masculine as they left his mouth. Was talking to this kid even a good idea? Was he even listening? Could he speak English? Maybe he's mute or deaf. What if he's a brat? No, he's too gorgeous to be a brat.

"Yes. It is. This is my fourth time reading it. I forget to get a new book on Saturday so I'm going to Barnes and Noble to get a new one." The words sounded robotic and programmed. Not once did he look up or smile. He simply turned the page and skimmed the first sentence before slipping a bookmark into the crevice between pages. "I'm Eren. You ride the bus every weekday. You usually wear a suit and have a briefcase with you." He paused, looking down to Levi's feet. "You have the brief case, but you don't have a suit on."

There eyes met. Eren's sea colored once fixated onto Levi's steel eyes and the world seemed to disappear. The air got warmer, the surrounding people got a bit happier, and traffic dispersed. "I'm just going to the office to look over some papers. Are you some kind of stalker or something?" His words were snarkier then anticipated and he immediately regretted the chosen tone. Eren's eyes broke away from Levi's and down to his feet. 

"I notice things. Like how a strand of hair always falls into your eyes on the way back from the city and you blow it back to it's rightful place. And how you always look in my general direction and how you watch me get off the bus." Eren looked at the back of his book, fiddling with the tip of the bookmark. 'I'm sorry that I look at you when you aren't looking back. You're very attractive."

His last words were quiet and filled with sorrow, almost like paying Levi a compliment was reciting a eulogy. "Don't apologize kid, it's not like I don’t do the same." His reply was good enough, hoping Eren would understand that he wasn't mad at him or anything. Their gazes met once more and a smile found its self on Eren's lips. "I'm Levi by the way."

Eren offered a hand to shake, his fingers long and paper cut ridden. Levi placed his hand in Eren's and shook firmly, his job as a lawyer giving him practice at the perfect shake. Their hands separated and fell to their sides. "Um, Levi, if you are available this upcoming Friday night, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." Eren said, his eyes glued to the back of the seat ahead of them.

"That would be nice kid. Let me see your phone." Eren turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in question. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and handed it to Levi. Levi opened the contacts app and typed in his number, handing it back to Eren. He noticed that his phone background was a picture of Eren at a younger age holding a medium sized German shepherd. The image stuck with Levi the rest of the day. "Text me so we can work out the details."

Eren nodded and the bus stopped. It was his stop; the bookstore which was crowded. He stood and smiled at Levi, his book placed in his left hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. But I'll be sitting on the second seat on the left. You may join me, but I am not going to give up my routine seat." He waved lightly and walked to the front of the bus, looking over his shoulder before exiting. Levi watched him go and open the door for a small family and then go in himself. 

The bus started once more and Levi was alone. He sat in silence for about five minutes when his phone went off.

8:58, August 29th  
From: Unknown Number  
Message: Levi? It's Eren. Just wanted to make sure the number was legit.

Levi smiled to himself and added a contact name, "Bright Eyes Eren". He reread the message before deciding on an appropriate response. 

 

8:59, August 29th  
To: Bright Eyes Eren  
Message: You caught me, this is a fake number. Now would I ever lie to you, kid?

He waited eagerly for the answer and his heart fluttered when his phone buzzed.

9:01, August 29th  
From: Bright Eyes Eren  
Message: I don't know you well enough to answer that. I have to go for now, but text me when you're done with work so we can set our plans. TTYL

After googling what TTYL meant, Levi chuckled to himself and closed his phone. He laid his head against the seat and found himself drifting off into thought as the bus neared his work place. His thoughts were consumed by Eren and how he had fallen in love in seat seven, right side.


	2. And the Date Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nerds go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own AOT or Barnes and Noble.

5:47 p.m.  
September 3rd, 2015  
Friday 

Eren and Levi sat in seat seven on the right side. The sun was sitting low in the sky, surrounded by a watercolor painting of a sunset. Streams of pink and purple shone through the glass and settled in Eren's eyes. The eyes that Levi was staring into. The estimated journey to the restaurant they had chosen would take around 15 minutes or so. The two sat shoulder to shoulder in silence, both quieted by nerves.

On Monday morning, Levi joined Eren in seat 2 on the left side. Eren slipped his book into his backpack and focused on Levi's suggestions for the date. By the time the ride was over, they had settled on Italian food, for as it was both of their favorites. They would ride to the restaurant on Friday night, sitting in seat seven. Eren argued that they should meet later, around 7:00, so he could go home and change out of his work clothes. Levi simply stated that he could bring an outfit to change into. 

On Tuesday night, they sat together and got into a heated debate on whether or not Daniel Radcliffe was good casting for Harry Potter. Eren said yes, being a huge fan on the books and his justified reasoning giving him the win. Levi however, said that Daniel was too short and he just imagined Harry in a different way. This discussion turned into whether or not Logan Lerman made a good Percy Jackson. They agreed that the did, but the movies were shit and the rest of the casting was too.

On Wednesday night, Eren wasn't on the bus. He didn't get on at the second stop like always. Those teal eyes never met Levi's that night. Thursday morning came and Eren was there. Just a little different. He was wearing thick framed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. He explained that he had taken the afternoon bus to the optometrist where she told him that he was near sided and far sided and would need a prescription of 2.50. Levi told him he looked handsome in glasses, that they only added to the geeky look and defined it more, something that Levi loved. 

And here they were, on the bus on the way to the start of forever. Levi was wearing his work clothes, a suit and grey tie. Eren was wearing khakis that he had obviously gotten from the women's section since they were skinny khakis, defining his ass in heart-wrenching ways. He was wearing a blue oxford shirt and Sperry's, looking like a middle school fuckboy. However, he was an adorable fuckboy. 

The bus wasn't crowded. A few stranglers in the back and an older couple in the front. The sky that was once golden was now grey, the tip of the sun masquerading behind tall trees. "Damn big ass trees blocking any source of light." Levi mumbled, shaking his head and looking at Eren. However, he was wrong about any source of light, because Eren's eyes were bright and full of life, stirring with ambition. Eren chuckled at the remark and nodded, his cheeks turning pink as if someone had pinched them.

"They're not that tall, you're just so short." He said with a laugh, hoping that Levi wouldn't take the joke to heart. "You know what brat, I will abandon your ass on this bus and let you get mugged." Levi shot back causing Eren to pantomime fear, his eyes growing wide and his mouth dropping. He giggled softly before returning to his normal state.

The bus began to slow and the driver came over the speakers, "Stop 13, Garrison Street." She said twice before turning off the microphone. Eren and Levi stood, collecting their bags before exiting the bus. They walked in unison down the crowded streets and to the restaurant. The building was squeezed between an apartment complex and an office building, standing out among the grey buildings. 

A white brick building stood before them and Eren's eyes widened in amazement. The face of the restaurant was decorated with blinded windows with red wooden shutters. Faux black decks covered the windows, the floor of them only big enough to hold two chairs. Roses were strung from the rails and down the building, offering a beautiful Italian look. Rose, the name of the restaurant, was painted in black cursive over the red double doors. Levi took Eren's hand and led him up the stairs of the restaurant. 

Once inside, the darkness of the outdoors was replaced with artificial light, lanterns glowing dimly over their heads. A flight of stairs separated the entrance and hostess area from the dining room and the bar sat at the far end. A petite brunette stood at the host stand, sorting through napkins and silverware. "Hi welcome to Rose. Do you have a reservation?' She asked chirpily, looking up at the couple with a soft smile. 

Levi adjusted his tie and nodded, clearing his throat. "Under the name Ackerman." Eren nodded to himself, making sure to remember his last time since it had never be spoken before. The brunette grabbed to menus and began to walk down the stairs, the boys following. Eren looked around nervously, his fingers still laced with Levi's. Squeezing the younger boys hand gently, Levi reassured him of his confidence and Eren relaxed a bit. The hostess led them to a smaller room with only four tables, the one in the corner being marked for them. Candles that smelt of flowers and dew filled the room and added to the atmosphere. 

Placing the menus down, the hostess left and Levi pulled out a chair for Eren. Taking a seat, Eren thanked the older man and fiddled with his fingers, After being seated himself, Levi picked up the menu and scanned his options. Eren did the same but found himself rejecting any of the entrees. It wasn't that they didn't sound appetizing, which they did, it was the price. One bowl of spaghetti was $24.99, a price that was about the total Eren spent on food in a month. He set his menu down and turned his gaze to the window parallel to the table.

"Oi, brat, why the hell do you look so constipated?" Levi asked, placing his menu on the table. Eren turned to look at Levi and frowned softly. "Everything is so expensive." He sighed softly and pushed up his glasses. He was college student who worked at Barnes and Noble, money being scarce. Levi reached across the table and took Eren's hand in his. "Eren, you get ever the hell you want. I'm paying. Money will never be an issue with me." 

Eren's eyes widen in surprise, a blush grazing the apples of his cheeks. He nodded softly and a waiter came to take their order. Eren ordered the spaghetti and Levi ordered a New York style steak which Eren noted was $46.95. The waiter came back with two glasses, two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a pitcher of water which he balanced on a tray. He poured them some wine and water and left. Eren sipped his water and Levi drank his wine. 

"So, kid, tell me about yourself. " Levi commanded, sitting back in his chair, wine in hand. Eren searched for a good way to start talking and began slowly. "Um, well I was born in Berlin, Germany. I lived there with my mom and dad until I was 6, then we moved here. I went to school in Maria and when I was 9, we adopted my sister Mikasa. Her parents died in a car accident and they were friends with my dad, so. "

"I had some friends growing up but not many. It's always been hard for me to make friends. I mean, I'd rather read all day than go outside and run around. I met my best friend, Armin, in 9th grade and we dated for a bit but not long. I got into Titan University at the end of 12th grade and I started classes last year. I live in an apartment with Armin, Connie, and this douche bag named Jean. I work fulltime in the summer and part time during the school year. My classes start next week."

Eren finished and looked up at Levi, noticing that his wine glass was full once more. He felt a pang of anxiety as Levi downed the glass and poured another. Was Levi bored? Was he going to get drunk? "You know kid, I expected some dramatic sob story and I'm glad that you're just an average suburban kid." He said, relieving Eren of his nerves. "Well tell me about you." Eren said quietly, choking down his glass of wine. 

"Grew up in France, moved here, went to law school, bought an apartment, got a job, and here I am." He said with no emotion. To Eren, it seemed as if Levi didn't want to elaborate on the subject of his childhood and Eren believed it would be best to drop it. "Levi, how old are you?"

Levi looked from Eren to the window then back to Eren. "34." This came as a shock to Eren since Levi barely looked 27. Eren himself was 22 and the age difference was quit large. But Eren's parents were 10 years apart so why did 12 feel like a huge deal? He nodded and looked to the floor. The waited came with their food, breaking the silence. After delivering their food, the waiter asked if they needed anything and then left. As they ate, they broke out into a conversation about their home countries and what foods were best there. Eren ate his entire dish and noticed how Levi only a few pieces before dropping his napkin onto the plate. 

After paying the check, the two left the restaurant and found themselves at the bus stop. "We're going back to my place." Levi said, taking Eren's hand in his. The words induced a sudden heartbeat change and Eren was ecstatic. Granted, they may not have sex, but he would be with Levi and he would be happy. A soft fall breeze chilled the two and they huddled together for warmth. 

As the bus pulled onto the street, Levi place a hand on Eren's cheek, turning his head to face him. The bus pulled up and the doors opened with a screech. People walked around them, going in and out of the bus. A droplet of water fell from the sky and landed on Eren's cheek, followed by another. And as rain began to fall, Levi's lips met Eren and they began to slowly kiss. The sound of the bus driver clearing her throat broke the kiss and the two got onto the bus.

They dropped down into seat seven, right side and giggled like school girls. Their hair was wetted by the sudden downpour that hit the windows, but they didn't care. Eren leaned back in for a second kiss when the bus started, causing his lips to smash against Levi's in a sloppy kiss. Levi pulled back and shook his head before reuniting their mouths in a perfect and clean kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *I didn't proof read this so I apologize for any errors
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: ferreiradiamandisdelrey   
> Instagram: ActualAnimeTrash  
> DeviantArt: HeichouDiamanids  
> Kik: MadiganHowell


	3. A World Of Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Attack on Titan

10:02 p.m.  
September 3, 2015  
Friday

The bus ride home was filled with innocent kisses and flirtatious touching, skin brushing against clothed areas and blushes proposing pleasure on one partners cheeks. Eren found himself weak in the knees, the world spinning endlessly in an effort to have Eren submit to Levi, something that was a problem in the first place. Every now and then, Levi would place a long finger against Eren’s jaw and pull him in for a kiss, his free hand resting on Eren’s shaking knee. 

Rain and thunder muffled the sound of Eren’s soft squeaks and lazy moans from the public, a blessing in Eren’s mind. However, Levi was not a big fan of the unawareness of the surrounding bus riders, strategically nibbling on Eren’s neck as lightening flashed, allowing his sweet sounds to echo throughout the bus. Their mouths collided, saliva forming intricate webs and patterns between their plump lips. Hazy vision and blurred words filling the void of the night. 

And then the bus stopped and so did the kissing. Levi wrapped those long fingers around Eren’s small wrist, pulling him from seat seven and to his feet, leading him off the bus and into the rain. They dashed from the bus stop to Levi’s apartment complex, the tall building casting a shadow over their lives. Within seconds, the two were out of the rain and in the lobby. They rounded corners, passing a luxurious gym and vacant pool, families carrying their sleeping kids to the elevators. 

Levi hit the top button, a small act which made Eren laugh, always knowing that Levi was a top. The doors opened and the two got in, a family of 3 joining them. The sexual tension was cascading at the families arrival, their presences being the cock block of the century. Standing in the corner, Levi grazed his hand over the hem of Eren’s sheet, his fingertips outlining his hips. Eren bite his lip back in an act to prevent endless moans and groans. His eyes met Levi’s, his gray eyes mocking the younger boys situation. 

The family got off at floor 3 and the doors shut slowly, the anticipation removing itself from the elevator. As soon as the structure began moving, Eren was pushed against the wall, his lips being invaded by Levi’s tongue, the muscle hitting Eren’s throat with pure felicity. Eren didn’t hold back his noises this time, letting his moans fill the small space. His eyes squeezed shut as Levi beckoned for Eren’s tongue to return the favor. The younger boy slowly allowed his tongue to meander into his boyfriends mouth, the tip immediately being nibbled on. The sudden rush of gratification left Eren a moaning mess, his hot sounds entering Levi’s mouth. 

The door dinged, suddenly interrupting the moment, opening to reveal a narrow hallway with one door at the end. Eren eyed the panel of numbers and saw that 15 had been pressed, the highest level, the penthouse. His stomach contorted with anguish, the realization that he was on the verge of sex with an older, rich man he barely knew piercing his gut. But once his eyes were aligned with Levi’s the thoughts dispersed and love filled his mind. The two nervously walked through the unoccupied halls and the red door was glowing with grandiose levels of invitation, his welcome being present. 

Levi unlocked the door and shoved Eren inside, following him in and re-locking the door. To Eren’s surprise they didn’t pick up where they last left of, Levi forcing Eren to take off his shoes before they continued their sinful deeds. After removing his shoes, Levi signaled for Eren to follow him to the last room in the back of the giant apartment. Eren barely caught a glimpse of his surroundings, notting only the cleanliness and purity of Levi’s apartment. The shorter of the two opened the bedroom door and eyed his trembling boyfriend, his glance inviting him inside. Eren nodded in a sign of acceptance, stepping into the room. 

He closed the door behind him and looked around the large room. Windows covered every inch of the opposing wall, the bed pressed against the outline of the city. The world below was wet and rainy, puddles circulating on the cement. Umbrellas smiled up at Eren, the tips of them bobbing back and forth as their owners moved. The moon sat settled in the low , gray clouds, lighting the night sky and spotlighting the stars. The array of city lights reflected in Eren’s eyes and his pupils were glowing along with the rest of the world. 

After a few minutes of drawing in the beauty of the city he realized that Levi wasn’t in the room with him. How long had he been alone? He turned from his position at the window and noticed that the bathroom light was on and he could hear someone rummaging through drawers. Several seconds later, the noise stopped and the light turned off, Levi reentering the room, lube and condoms in hand. Eren swallowed softly and glanced at the ginormous bed. 

“Strip.”Levi commanded, his voice wavering with what seemed to be excitement. Eren complied, unbuttoning his shirt and folding it before setting in down on an arm chair positioned in the corner of the room. He glanced over at Levi who was doing the same and felt his mood shift from nerves to readiness. Eren unbuttoned his khakis and hesitated, turning to look at the window. 

“Oi, brat, do you really think people will be able to see you from up here?” His boyfriend questioned. 

Eren looked back at Levi and shook his head no, pulling down his pants slowly. He was left in boxers and glasses, the thought of being exposed to another man making his skin crawl. Levi stood diagonally from him, his small frame being completed by a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. Eren liked that and felt his skin cool, the goosebumps fading back into his body for later. 

“Don’t take those off yet. I want to be the one to do that.” Eren said unexpectedly, the words leaving his mouth without his content.

“Someones a bit cocky.” Levi replied, eyeing his boyfriends lower half with lust. “I take that back, someone is very cocky.”

 

This made Eren choke on air, coughing nervously and softly. Levi chuckled at this and stepped forward, grabbing Eren’s hand and pulling him towards the bed. The raven haired man sat on the edge and motioned for the brunette to accompany him. Eren joined him, sitting himself on the backs of his legs in a kneeling position. His dick was now positioned at half-staff, his boxers feeling like a cage against his pelvis. 

“Eren, the only thing you should be choking on is my dick. “ Levi purred the comment into Eren’s ear, causing his younger lover to moan unconsciously. He placed a hand on Eren’s bare thigh and began to pepper his neck with kisses and love bites. He nibbled at the perimeter of Eren’s adams apple and left a purple bruise, drawing a bit of blood in the process. Eren gasped, his hands keeping his balance behind him. 

Levi worked his tongue along Eren’s skin, milking moans and throaty groans from the adolescent. Every now and then, Eren would whisper a please or a fuck, those two words encouraging Levi to bite harder. Levi removed his lips from Eren’s neck and latched onto his perp nipples, letting his tongue explore the pink buds. Now this got to Eren, moans rolling out off his tongue like there was no tomorrow. 

Levi left a trail of hickies down Eren’s chest, a path that led from his neck to his v-line. And suddenly, their eyes met, grey and aqua mixing. They spoke with their eyes, Levi asking for permission and Eren granting it. And with this small exchange of looks, Levi placed his teeth on the edge of Eren’s underwear and pulled it down, letting Eren’s hardon spring free. After completely removing Eren’s underwear, Levi finally got a chance to look at Eren’s length. Length was definitely a good word to describe it

Eren blushed as he was surveyed by Levi’s dull eyes, the sudden feeling of judgement edging it’s way underneath his skin. This shaky feeling evaporated as Levi gingerly placed his lips on the tip of Eren’s member, letting his clean mouth become poisoned by his boyfriend’s delicious sex. His tongue went to work, running it over twitching veins and warm skin. Moans filled the room and Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s hair, the tips grazing his undercut. 

Levi placed one hand on Eren’s hips and the other on his inner thigh, painting small circles with his fingers. His mouth opened a bit, allowing Eren’s hard cock to enter. Slowly, Levi began to bob his head up and down, his salvia coating his boyfriend’s member. His pace quickened, the rhythm of his heartbeats quickening along with his movements. 

“Ahh-ahhahh-uhh..” Eren moaned out, clenching his eyes shut. His back arched and his hips bucked, his body foreign to the feeling of such pleasure. “More, oh god, fuck, more please.” He begged his partner to led him to his climax, which evidentially was near. Eren could feel his climax building up in his body, the raw sensation lingering at the tip of his cock. 

 

And in a instant, Levi withdrew his mouth from Eren, sitting up a bit and wiping his mouth clean. Eren eyed him, anger and confusion playing at his eyes. A soft sound that resembled a meow was heard and Levi raised an eyebrow, taken aback by his boyfriend’s cuteness. 

“I’m not waisting your orgasm on a lousy blowjob.” He muttered, rolling his eyes a bit. Eren nodded and looked down, contemplating something. Courage sat on the edge of his tongue and without any regret, his repositioned himself on his knees, placing his hands in front of them. 

“Daddy, please fuck me.” He said at the loudest volume he could muster up. His reasonings for calling Levi daddy were simple; he was basically Eren’s sugar daddy and he was older, plus Eren couldn’t help getting hard at the thought of calling his lover daddy. As Levi tried his hardest to process the words, he picked at the hem of his boxers. He turned to Eren and smirked softly, cupping his boyfriend’s face with those long fingers. 

“Well if that’s what kitten wants, then daddy will happily fuck him.” This left Eren shaking and gasping for air. He nodded quickly and pawed at Levi’s thigh, his eyes growing wide. He whispered a small please and that was all Levi needed to hear. He pulled off his boxers and grabbed the lube and condoms from the ledge of the bed and pushed Eren onto his back. Ripping open the condom, he pulled the rubber over his erect member and began to lather lube over it. 

“Are you ready kitten?” Levi asked, aligning the tip of his cock with Eren’s tight hole. 

 

“Yes daddy, yes. Please fuck me like the slut I am, daddy.” His eyes met Levi’s and he realized he still had his glasses on. He pondered over taking them off when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Levi’s dick pushing into Eren. Pain swelled up in Eren’s lower half, but that pain was accompanied by pleasure which took over full-time instantly.

Levi began to pull out but suddenly slammed back into Eren, hitting his prostate. A moan filled the room and as it did, lightening struck, engulfing the bedroom in a sudden flash of light. Levi began to fuck Eren, running his member along his lover’s g-spot. Euphonious moans and groans crawled out of Eren’s lips and the world seemed faint. Everything he had ever known was replaced the pulsing pleasure that swelled in his body. 

It became Levi’s number one priority in life to fuck Eren senseless in that moment. He began to move his cock in and out of Eren, piercing the squirming boy’s g-spot over and over. Eren’s eyes rolled back into his head and he squeezed them shut, thunder startling him a bit. He moaned without shame, crying out as his boyfriend hit his prostate. 

 

The sensation he had once before returned, his stomach fluttering. He was so close to his climax, he could feel it. The world had stopped around him; the rain fell to a halt, the umbrellas that were being twirled in the streets came to rest, and the glowing moon was fogged over by dark clouds. Stars shone brightly and let their light drift through the windows of the bedroom and lite up Eren’s face. 

Levi watched his kitten wriggle underneath him, those gorgeous eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. Sweat raced down his skin, hitting the newly formed hickies. And although he looked a bit gross and gory, Levi found himself staring at the most beautiful human being on earth. Every curve of his body was decorated by goosebumps and his cheeks were painted pink with pleasure. His hair was plastered on his forehead, perspiration coating his skin. His tan skin that was turning a bit white now that the summer months were ending. He had a small cluster of acne of his forehead. He had an acne scar on this cheek. He had a freckle on his chin. 

And he was beautiful. And he belonged to Levi. 

Levi hit his prostate two more times before letting his hand pump the rest out or Eren. In seconds, Eren was cumming, the white fluid spilling across his stomach. His eyes fluttered open in the midst of it all and Levi felt love condensate into a cloud of pure desire around his heart. He finished off their beautiful fuck with his own orgasm and slowly pulled out, strings of semen spilling out onto Eren’s thighs. 

Eren sat up a bit, his hips throbbing in pain. He winced a bit and Levi took notice, reminding himself to be gentler next time. He placed a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips before heading to the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel and wetted it with warm tap water. He returned the room and handed it to Eren, allowing the boy to clean himself on. After he finished, Levi discarded it into the laundry bin and grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas from the dresser for Eren and himself. The clothes would be bit small on Eren, but no one was complaining. 

He placed them on the bed beside a fatigued Eren and walked into the bathroom, cleaning himself off and changing. He walked back into the bedroom and saw Eren looking down at the city in the tight pajamas from over the headboard. Levi cleared his throat, gaining Eren’s attention, and plopped onto the bed. 

“Oi, kid, go to bed. You can creep on people from above in the morning.” Levi threw the blankets back and placed his short legs underneath the sheets. Eren chuckled softly and slide down beside Levi, tangling his legs in the sea of blankets. The two formed a labyrinth of warmness out of the comforter and positioned themselves in each others arms. No more words were exchanged and the silence was filled by tiny snores that were produced by Levi. The night tucked them in and with a silent goodnight from the stars, sleep meet the two in an open embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr: ferreiradiamandisdelrey  
> Instagram: ActualAnimeTrash  
> DeviantArt: heichoudiamandis


	4. The World of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news and rainy days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan

12:56 p.m.  
September 7th, 2015  
Tuesday

 

Eren stood behind the large oak checkout counter, book in hand and mind elsewhere, working his weekly shift at Barnes and Noble. The store was vacant; the only species able to be located being employees who lacked any task to tackle. Tuesdays were always their slow days and today was one of the worst. Eren turned the page of his novel and scanned the words, his mind disgusted by the story. 

“This isn’t love,” He thought to himself, turning the page once more. “They barely know each other! Plus he keeps putting her down and she keeps cheating on him. Love is more complicated then this. Love is poisonous and evades your judgement; the outside world becoming monochrome and the only source of reality existing in you significant other.” He shook his head and bookmarked the page, placing the hardback beside the register. 

His mind began to drift back to Friday night’s events. He had lost his virginity to the most perfect human being ever to exist. The following morning, Eren awoke to the sudden movement of his lover, his eyes fluttering open to find Levi removing himself from the sheets, his body dripping in sweat. Eren studied the curve of his shoulder blades and the two dimples that stood guard at the bend of his lower back. The raven haired man turned to look at his partner and smirked at the sight. 

Eren was wrapped up in Levi’s sheet, the fabric stopping right above Eren’s belly button. His hair was firmly pressed against his forehead, sweat gluing the strands to his tan skin. With red cheeks and hickies tattooing his neck, Levi noted how beautiful his boyfriend was. The younger of the two fumbled out of bed, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and pushing them up the bridge of his nose. He dressed himself once more in the clothes from the day before, which Levi found revolting, and smoothed back his hair. 

Levi left the room to shower, shutting the door behind him. Eren took this as an opportunity to look around the apartment, looking out the window behind him at the crowded streets below. The city was buzzing with families and tourist, the sun shining down onto the world in an effort to heat the air. September weather was at bay, winds patiently waiting in the sky to chill the human race. Eren noticed a woman pull her sweater around her tightly and took this as a sign that the sun’s rays were empty of heat. 

He left the bedroom and walked down the hallway, opening doors as he went. Linen closet, guest bedroom, office of some sort, and a locked door that befuddled Eren. Levi lived alone so why keep the door locked? He shrugged off the thought, knowing it would be best not to ask, and departed from the hall and to the open living room. 

The living room flowed into the kitchen and Eren found it very calming. Grey flooring that was covered by a white fur rug had couture leather furniture on top, the shades contrasting quite nicely. Cooly colored paintings of forest and lakes hung from the white walls, warming up the room slightly. The air was fragranced with vanilla and what seemed to be baby powder. Eren took another sniff of air and smiled, the scent resembling the way Levi smelled. 

Walking into the kitchen, Eren noticed that the floor had changed, white title taking place of grey hardwood. Eren balanced his elbows of the granite counter island and surveyed the kitchen, the color scheme reflecting that of the rest of the house. The coffee maker caught Eren’s eye and called his name, the idea of a fresh cup of joe soothing Eren. He stretched his arms and walked across the kitchen to the Keurig. He grabbed a K-cup and popped it in, hitting brew. He opened the cabinet above and pulled out two mugs.

After making two cups of coffee; one diluted by vanilla creamer and sugar, the other left black, Eren walked back to the bedroom. The water had stopped and he concluded that Levi was probably fixing his hair and getting dressed. He sat down in the chair he had put his clothes on the night before and sipped his coffee, watching pedestrians live their life’s. He was halfway done with his coffee when the sound of a door opening startled him. He turned to see Levi leaving the bathroom, looking quite handsome in black jeans and a white T-shirt that outlined his chiseled abs. 

He raised an eyebrow at the coffee that awaited him on the nightstand and took a sip, his face relaxing after doing so. He sat on the bed, facing Eren and slowly nursed the coffee. The tension that suspended above their heads grew thicker as they sat silently. Eren finished his coffee and set the empty mug on the nightstand. He tilted his head and eyed the skyscrapers across from them and then looked back at Levi. 

“Levi, what are we,” Eren began, crossing his legs and giving Levi his full attention. “Are we a couple? Lovers? Was this a one nightstand that just so happened to be accompanied by dinner?” Eren asked, speaking for the both of them. 

“No, this wasn’t a one nightstand. I assume we’re in a relationship to be completely honest. We could consider each other boyfriends if you’d like.” Levi said, taking a final sip of coffee and placing the mug next to Eren’s. His answer dissolved the tension and brightened up the atmosphere, Eren smiling at his newly pronounced boyfriend.

“ I would love to be boyfriends!” Eren exclaimed, rising from the chair and walking to the bed to embrace Levi. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s neck and placed his forehead against Levi’s. He placed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s thin lips and took in Levi’s scent; baby powder and vanilla. Levi snaked his arms around Eren’s waist and held his boyfriend in his lap. 

Suddenly, Eren was awoken from the memory by the sound of someone snapping. He realized that he was still at work and had been thinking back to the weekend. He mumbled an apology and looked up to see Hanji, his boss, holding a book and looking excited as always.   
“Eren! I have some amazing news for you!” The brunette exclaimed, slamming the book onto the table. The cover was a picture of a wall, surrounded by small houses and frightened looking villagers. At the top of the wall, a set of eyes could be seen watching the town. Gold letters sat at the edge of the book and read out the words, “Saving Wall Maria”. He eyed the very bottom which happened to say in the same font and color “Eren Jaeger”.

His breathe hitched in his throat. This was his book! The book he had been writing tediously for three years. It had been published and it was there, right in front of him in it’s final form. He stood, the stool he had been perched on tipping over. He wasn’t startled by the clunk it produced and neither was Hanji, both of their focus being the book. He gingerly took the book in hand and opened to a random page, scanning the words. 

It was his book, those were his words. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were filled to the brim with tears of happiness. He choked a bit on his salvia and closed the book, holding it to his chest. Shutting his eyes, tears begin to drip off his cheeks and to the desk, Hanji reaching across to brush them off. 

“We begin selling them this upcoming Friday. Books stores all over America will be selling them! You’re published Eren! Congratulations.” She walked around the desk and pulled Eren into a hug, the book resting between them. It was practically their child, Eren writing the book and Hanji designing the cover and being there for support. She had taken the rough draft to thousands of publishing companies and the two had been shot down by each one. However, one company said yes and Hanji decided the surprise Eren and not tell him until it’s release.

“Congratulations brat, I’m proud of you.” A voice said sternly across the counter. Eren opened his eyes and saw Levi standing across from them, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. Brushing the tears from his cheeks, Eren removed himself from Hanji’s arms and walked around the desk, pecking Levi’s cheek.

“How did you kn-“ Eren began, only to be cut off by Levi. 

“I’ve been acquaintances with shitty glasses here since college. She called me up yesterday and began to ramble on and on about how one of her employees was getting published. She then spent 20 minutes telling me the basic plot of the book, which could’ve taken 5 minutes if she read the excerpt of the back, and started talking about the author. I asked for a name, she said it was you and I informed her of our relationship.” He finished, placing a hand on Eren’s waist. 

Eren turned to look at Hanji who was leaning over the counter, chin resting on hands and glasses perched at the tip of the nose, and smiled. He had no idea that she knew of their relationship and was glad that Levi told her. He was even happier that Hanji told Levi about the book because the mere thought of telling Levi himself made Eren feel like he was bragging. 

 

“Thank you so much for coming.” Eren said, hugging Levi and placing his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi ran a hand across Eren’s back and pulled away, kissing him proudly of the lips. Hanji began to squeal excitedly and pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of the two. Levi immediately broke the kiss and that sound of the click and angrily glared at Hanji. 

“What? You two are just so adorable!” Hanji exclaimed. Levi shook his head and Eren blushed bashfully, hiding his face in Levi’s chest. 20 minutes later, Levi sadly left the store, his short break being over, and Eren returned to work. The smile that had appeared at the news of his book didn’t leave once, the thought of being published enchanting his world. 

 

5:37 p.m.  
September 7th, 2015  
Tuesday

Eren pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Hanji, who was shelving some books. He stepped out of the store and onto the busy streets. Fatigued business men pushed past Eren and women with strollers talking on phones expected him to work his way around them. 

A heavy downpour drenched the city, the rain freezing his skin and pushing the fabric of his green polo against his skin. He carried the messenger bag above his head and he ran through the crowd to the bus stop. As he stood underneath the small shelter that protected the bench of the bus stop, he pulled his glasses off and cleaned them using a handkerchief he kept in his pocket. 

Rain droplets sat like dew on the frame of his glasses and he carefully wiped them off, breathing hot air onto the glass to evaporate the particles of water. After thoroughly cleaning them, he put them back on and looked at the streets. Taxis and suburban cars raced by in a blur, little kids smashing their faces against the windows. Eren let out a small chuckle and made funny faces in return. 

Tomorrow would be different from today. He had three classes tomorrow and would be coming into work around this time, exhausted and on the verge of blacking out. He would leave work around 10:00, being the one to lock up and have to take the nighttime bus back to apartment all by himself. He sighed softly, knowing he wouldn’t be seeing Levi once tomorrow since his first class started at 7:00. The women sitting on the bench beside him, looked over and gave a comforting smile. 

The bus pulled up and the doors opened, people coming out and others filing in. Eren braced himself for the rain and hurriedly got on the bus, the doors closing behind him. He looked around and saw Levi, sitting in seat seven and gazing out the window. Then, he looked at seat two and saw that it was vacant. He began to walk, passing seat two and stopping at seat seven.

Levi turned to look at Eren and smirked slightly, straightening his posture and moving his legs. Fidgeting with his bag, Eren looked at Levi through pieces of wet hair and smiled softly. The bus began moving and people pushed past him, getting to their seats. An elderly couple took seat two and Eren chuckled, knowing that one day it would be Levi and him sitting there. 

“Is this seat taken?” Eren asked, tilting his head back with a smile. Levi placed his arm over the top of the seat and shook his head no. 

“All yours kid.” Levi replied, giving Eren permission to sit down. The brunette eagerly sat down, plopping his bag down at their feet. Levi pushed a few strands of Eren’s hair back into place and leaned in, kissing him gently. Their lips molded together and Eren could feel Levi’s lips take the shape of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Tumblr: ferreiradiamandisdelrey   
> Instagram: actualanimetrash  
> DeviantArt: heichoudiamandis


	5. Emotion Takes Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut followed by angst. I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan.

“Eren. Eren are you even listening?” The blonde asked with a bit of annoyance lingering in his voice. 

Eren looked up from the abyss of coffee he had been staring into and nodded. “Yeah you said that you wanted to go to Titans on Friday with the guys for a drink.” He took a sip from his coffee and averted his gaze to Mikasa, who was reclining on the leather chair with a magizine in hand and her eyes focusing on an article. 

“Mhm that’s right. So are you in? It’s all to celebrate your book so you really should go.” Armin trailed off a bit and looked at Eren with pleading eyes. 

The trio sat in the in the living room of their 3 bedroom apartment that Thursday evening; Eren having just returned from a 2 hour shift at the bookstore, Mikasa had been home all day since she had no classes on Tuesday and Thursday, and Armin arriving 20 minutes prior from his shift at the student supply store. They had been drinking coffee and eating deli food that Armin had collected before coming home. 

Eren took a spoonful of mac and cheese and ate a few noddles before nodding. “Yeah I’ll go.” His words were slurred – the roof of his mouth being shielded and glossed over by a tsunami of cheddar cheese. Armin shook his head and handed Eren a napkin before scooping up his bag and cup of chicken salad, leaving the room in a grumpy mood. 

He knew that it bothered his roommates when he spaced out; but his mind had been occupied by other thoughts – his book, work, classes, and particulary Levi. The two had been together for over a week now and had gone on a total of 3 dates – including their first one, a trip to the movies to see some horror film that had been an epic flop, and their latest one being a candle lit picnic at Sina Park. The latter one had been his favorite. 

Levi visited Eren during his lunch break; the two sitting on the plush couch in the art and photography section, reminiscing and sharing anicdotes of childhood friends and school – Eren typically sharing more than Levi. 

Eren had only visited Levi at work and thought it wise to never return. The redhead secretary who’s name was Petra was utterly shocked when Eren arrived and asked to see Levi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr. Ackerman? He doesn’t get many vistors…” She said, picking up a telephone and punching a number, waiting for the line to connect. “Levi? There’s a boy here to see you, his name is Eren I believe…” She said looking up at him for verification, at which he nodded. She remained silent and then hung up the phone, standing up and smoothing her skirt. 

“He has a meeting in 10 minutes but he wishes to see you. Please come with me.” Petra walked away from the large desk and down a wide hallway that was painted a distasteful shade of orange and decorated with paintings of oceans which clashed horribly. Many doors were open and Eren would glance inside, seeing busy men and women talking on phones, typing furiosly, and people with clients. 

Everyone was busy and hard at work, leaving Eren feeling like an intruder. Petra stopped walking suddenly and Eren almost pushed her over, startled by the halt. She knocked on a brown oak door and waited a few seconds. Eren surveyed the door and smiled at the goldplate which read in black letters “Levi Ackerman”

The door swung open and the two were graced by Levi’s presence. He was wearing a black suit – his normal work atire and his eyes were sleepy and filled with annoyance. “You can go now Petra.” Her eyes widdened in response and she spun her heels, turning to walk back to the counter. 

“Good luck.” She whispered at a volume only Eren could hear and left, leaving Eren confused and a tad bit of resentful. He looked away from the hall and back to Levi, who had disapperaed from the door. He took a step inside the poorly lit office and shut the door behind him 

The office was large, holding a desk, a grey sofa and a coffee tabkle that was stacked with books and papers. The walls were lined with shelfs that were filled to the brim with books and files; most likely evidence and paperwork from old cases. Although the cases were cluttered, the office was clean – something that didn’t surprise Eren in the slightest. 

Levi had taken a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to him, Eren obliging and obeying like a dog would to his master. He sat in the closest proxiemity to Levi that he would allow. He straightened the color on his polo and smiled softly. 

“So…. How has your day been?” Eren asked the question timidly, knowing that Levi was stressed by his latest case. 

“Shitty. It’s like I’m the only person in this goddamn office who has actually studied law. No one can do what I fucking ask and my assistant majorly fucked up our filing system which will set us back at least three weeks. And the client won’t stop calling and giving us last minute evidence – which mostly just adds more stress and clashes with accounts given prior to the whole accident.” Levi massaged his temples, shaking his head. 

Eren placed a hand on Levi’s knee in an attempt to console him. “Do you need me to help you blow some steam, Daddy?” Eren knew that his question was risky, Levi’s response could either be some snippy comment or a rejection. However, Eren was pleases by his boyfriend’s response. 

“If you literally mean blow then yes, go for it. “ Levi reclined his head and placed his arms on the top of the couch. Eren smirked deviously and let his hand move up his lovers thigh, stopping at his zipper. He bent down and took the zipper inbetween his teeth and pulled. He used his fingers to undo the button and pulled down Levi’s slacks. 

Eren discarded Levi’s boxers and was left with Levi’s massive cock which stood at halfstaf, already dripping with precum. The brunette bent himself over, placing his plump lips on the tip of his lover’s cock and lapping up the precum. Levi let out a hearty moan and ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, the other hand cupping his boyfriend’s ass. 

With a flick of tongue, Eren began to take his time working down Levi’s full erection. His tongue ran up and down his shaft, the feeling of veins twiching against Eren’s tongue encouraging him to work harder. He began to pick up the pace, his tongue swirling about the tip and then sliding down south, coating every inch of skin with salvia. 

Taking Levi in all at once, he deep throated him carefully, not pushing himself to hard. He began to rythmatically bob his head up and down, his hot mouth opening as wide as possible. Earning a few moans from Levi, Eren began to work harder to please his daddy, twisting his tongue around his shaft and sucking with all his might. 

Levi intangled his fingers with Eren’s hair, pulling and pushing him down all at once. His body was quivering, his orgasm lingering at the edge. This is what he needed and he didn’t know what he would do if Eren wasn’t their to supply it. 

The younger boy let his posture slip, his ass sticking up in the air as he sucked. He bobbed up and down and was eventually greeted by a sudden flood of cum. He swallowed every drop, licking Levi’s cock for any he let escape. He finished lapping at the cum when suddenly, the door opened. 

“Levi, the meetings about t- hOLY SHIT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.” The door slammed shut and Eren sat up immediately, turning to look at Levi who was sitting wide eyed and in shock. Wiping his mouth, he handed Levi his boxers and pants and scooted away nervously. 

Levi pulled on his clothes and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. “That was partner, Erwin. Don’t worry about it kid, he’ll get over it. It’s not like this is the first time he’s walked in on me.” Levi mumbled, grabbing his briefcase and planting a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday, okay.” He said before leaving his office in a hurry. 

Eren sat on the couch and wiped a tear that had slipped from his eyes. His glasses were fogging up and his vision was blurred. This wasn’t the first time? Had Levi had multiple younger lovers that he brought to his apartment and visited at work and had visit in return? Eren pondered over the thoughts and shook his head clear, not wanting to think about it. 

He removed himself from the couch and grabed his bag, pulling the strap over his head. He looked around his office once more and notciced a group of pictures on his desk. One was of Levi and a blonde boy and red head girl standing in front of the Eifel Tower. The red head was beaming and the blonde was grinning – Levi standing between the two with a small smile on his lips. 

The second picture was of Eren; he was sitting on a park bench laughing, his eyes shut and his cheeks rosy red. The sun was setting behind him and he suddenly remembered the moment. The two had been on their third date, the picnic, and Levi had taken the picture on his phone. 

But the third picture made his mood crumple. It was a picture of Levi with a tall, blonde guy who had eyebrows the size of Jupiter. The blonde had his arm around Levi and was kissing his cheek. And Levi was smiling. 

Eren backed away from the desk, tears cascading down his cheeks. He tore his eyes away from the desk and raced out of the office, slamming the doors behind him. He ran down the hallway and pushed open the stairway door, rushing down the stairs. Pushing the door open, he exited the skyscraper that held 20 businesses in it. 

Pedestrainens stared at Eren as they walked by and he didn’t blame them; he had sunken to his knees, tears blossoming from his waterline and dotting his shirt like paint on a canvas. Levi had lied. He had said that Eren was the only one and that he was his boyfriend, and unless Levi was into polygamy then he had lied. Who the hell was the guy in the picture? 

Picking himself up from the street, he wiped his nose and eyes clean. He trudged down the street, kicking rocks and leaves that had floated down onto the sidewalk. People walked around him, watching him and some ignoring him. 

He walked to the bookstore and stopped at the door, putting on a happy façade. He braced himself for Hanji’s welcome and pulled the door open. Walking in, he noticed that the store was crowded and that every employee was occupied with a customer. He put his nametag on and went to an empty register and began to work. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren returned to the present and noticed that Mikasa had left the room. His coffee had grown cold and his appitetie had left. He hadn’t seen Levi since Monday, the day of the event. He had walked to work, knowing if he took the bus he would have to confront Levi. 

Eren stood from the couch and carried his food and mug into the kitchen. He placed the cup of mac and cheese in the fridge and rinsed out his mug, putting it in the dishwasher. Returning to the living room, he saw that his phone was ringing. Caller ID flashed and he saw the name “Daddy <3”.

He hit decline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's greatly appreciated. Update will be next Saturday!
> 
> Tumblr: Ferreiradiamandisdelrey   
> Instagram: ActualAnimeTrash  
> DeviantArt: HeichouDiamandis


	6. It's Time You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan or The Long Walk.

Eren felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket as he left Russian Lit. on a sunny Friday afternoon. He tightened his grip on his book bag and pulled his phone out. It was Levi. He hadn’t spoken to his “boyfriend” since Monday and wasn’t planning on doing so anytime soon. The two had a date scheduled for tomorrow night and Eren decided that would be the best time to approach Levi about the photograph on his desk. 

He let his phone continue to vibrate as he worked his way to his last class of the day, Calculus, which he shared with Armin and Marco. He spotted the two standing at the foot of the building, conversing about God know’s what and waiting for him. Eren smoothed out the wrinkles that had bunched up on his “The Cure” T-shirt and waved, gaining his friends attention. 

“Eren! Congratulations on your book! Are you excited about the party tonight?” Marco asked, leading them up the stairs to the entrance. 

“I wouldn’t call it a party… and yeah, I’m pretty stoked. It’ll be good to have a guys night. We haven’t had one in months.” Eren replied, opening the door and holding it for his friends and a few students. He rejoined the trio and picked up the conversation again. 

“I mean, after the last one we had, who wouldn’t be excited?” Eren added with a chuckle, reminiscing on the night were Marco and Jean had gotten so drunk that the two considered driving to Vegas and eloping. Luckily, Bertolt was able to talk them out of the decision. That had also been the first time Armin had ever gotten drunk and he gave a very promiscuous table dance to the entire bar. 

Marco chuckled and nudged Armin with his elbow, striking a blush on the blondes cheeks. The group filed into their math class and took their seats. Eren pulled out a notebook and a pen and scribbled down a few notes; whereas Armin was writing a sonnet – noting everything Professor Pixis said. Eren’s mind meandered throughout the lesson, only soaking up a few of his words. He sketched flowers and eyes all over his paper – along with a few story ideas. 

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate and Eren scrambled to turn it off. A few students turned to eye him with a look of annoyance. Powering his phone off, he heard Pixis clear his throat and gained Eren’s attention. 

“Mr. Jaeger is it? What could be possibly more important then my lesson that you just had to get on your cellular device?” Pixis asked, crossing his arms and scrunching his nose. 

Eren swallowed nervously and shoved his phone in his bag. “I’m sorry sir. I forgot to turn off my phone off – it won’t happen again.” He said reassuring his Professor, trying to mask his fear by avoiding eye contact. 

Pixis scoffed and returned to his lesson, leaving Eren to shrivel up in his seat and receive sympathetic looks from his friends. He focused on the equations on the board and sat attentively for the remainder of the class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren stood at the bus stop in a zombie-like state, his eyes empty and his mind blank. It was approximately 3:42 and he had work in 23 minutes. He would work until 6:00, rush home and change, and then meet up with his friends at the bar. He chewed on his nails, anticipating the arrival of the bus. 

He was pulled out of his trance by the sudden sound of the bus halting and releasing a treacherous screech as the doors opened. Eren grabbed his bag from his feet and walked onto the bus, handing the bus driver his pass and searching for his typical seat two, which was vacant. It was his first time riding the bus all week; the other days were spent avoiding Levi and he knew his boyfriend would be waiting on the bus. However, Levi didn’t get out of work until 5:00 so bumping into him wouldn’t be a problem. 

He took his pass from the driver and sat down in his seat, pulling out his headphones, phone, and a book. Putting his headphones in and hitting play, he opened his copy of “The Long Walk” and returning to where he left off. Suddenly, he felt someone sit down and tap on his shoulder. He paused the music before looking over and came to meet eyes with Petra, Levi’s assistant. He cursed to himself and smiled at her, taking out his headphones and bookmarking his page. 

“You haven’t been answering Mr. Ackerman’s calls.” Petra crossed her arms and eyed Eren angrily. 

“My phones in the shop and I haven’t been able to get hold of him.” Eren replied quickly.

“Then what’s that in your hand?” She replied automatically. 

“Old phone – no data or set plan.” Good enough, he thought to himself. 

“You haven’t been riding the bus apparently.” Petra hit back, playing with the hem of her skirt. 

“I’ve been walking, getting some exercise and fresh air.” Eren fiddled with his headphones, twirling them around. 

“Then why are you on the bus today?” Oh god, she’s good. 

“I’m running late for work.” He said looking out the window.   
“Eren why are you avoiding Levi?” Petra said with a loud sigh, crossing her legs and staring him down. 

Eren turned to face her and sighed, shaking his head and looking down. “There’s a picture on his desk of him with another man.” He responded quietly, biting back tears that were circulating at the brim of his eyes. 

“Oh god, Eren, I was hoping he had gotten rid of that. That man is Erwin, his partner at the firm. They were together for about 5 years up until Erwin cheated on him with Mike, their head prosecutor. It was this huge ordeal and it took Levi years to regain his trust in Erwin. That was about 3 years ago. It was really hard for him to get rid of most of Erwin’s stuff, that photo is probably all he has left. But Eren, I can assure you that you’re the only one in his life right now, but it’s not really my place to say that. Maybe you should quite avoiding him and get his perspective…” She finished softly and patted Eren’s knee reassuringly. 

It was a lot to take at once – someone had cheated on Levi? How could someone hurt his precious boyfriend? How could Levi not be enough for someone? That man was perfect. The way he smiled to himself whenever Eren made a shitty joke, the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off of his significant other, how he looked first thing in the morning – his face completely relaxed and gentle. How he proof read Eren’s essays for classes and quizzed him before exams. 

How he brushed lose hair out of Eren’s eyes and willingly gave Eren his umbrella when it was raining. How he opened the door and pulled out Eren’s chair. The way he kissed his body with such passion after sex, letting Eren unwind. How he massaged the stress knots out from Eren’s neck. How he delicately dressed Eren the morning after sex, being as gentle as possible with his sore limbs. 

What had Eren ever done for him? Yeah, he had brought Levi coffee whenever they rode home from work. And sure, he had helped Levi with a few briefs for work; but Eren paled in comparison to Levi. He was a shitty boyfriend and he needed Levi’s forgiveness. 

But why did the name Erwin sound so familiar? He was obviously the Smith in “Ackerman and Smith” but his name rang a few bells… 

Then it hit him; Levi pulled on his clothes and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. “That was my partner, Erwin. Don’t worry about it kid, he’ll get over it. It’s not like this is the first time he’s walked in on me.” Levi mumbled, grabbing his briefcase and planting a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips.

Erwin was the one who had walked in on Eren giving Levi a blowjob. 

The color slowly began to drain from Eren’s face and he was soon as white as sheet. His head began to pound; a headache swelling up from his feet to his head, his entire body pulsing in pain. A wave of nausea struck and Eren fumbled to find something to grip. He squeezed the bar over head and began to breathe raggedly. 

“Eren, sweetheart, are you okay?” Petra asked, placing a hand on his forehead to cheek for a fever. She placed a hand on his shoulder and eyed him nervously. “Do you need to go to a hospital?” She asked. 

“I need to see Levi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After calling in sick at work and calling Armin, asking him to reschedule the party to next Friday, Eren waited impatiently for the bus to arrive at the office building. Petra was still uneasy on whether or not Eren was healthy, constantly asking him how he was feeling. 

The bus finally arrived at their destination and the two raced off the bus; Eren moving 10 times faster than Petra. He sprinted to the elevator and hit the top floor button repeatedly, scaring the other passengers in the process. Wiping a bead of sweat from his face, he noticed that his forehead was quite warm – maybe he was sick.

The elevator stopped twice, allowing groups of people to come and go. Once they finally reached their level, Eren hit the open button and gained a few looks of disgust from an older group of people. The doors slowly opened and he noticed a few people standing around Petra’s desk at the front. She acknowledged them and gave Eren the green light to go to Levi’s office. She joined the group of people and Eren heard a few people ask if he was Levi’s newest sex toy. 

He ignored them and power walked down the hall, pushing past people frantically. His heart was beating so quickly that he assumed other people could hear it. Using his sleeve, he wiped sweat from his neck and he ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to look more presentable. He knocked on Levi’s door and waited patiently.

The door swung open and he came face to face with the love of his life; who’s eyes were bloodshot and who’s cheeks were dotted with tear stains. Those red eyes widened at the sight of Eren and he stepped back, allowing him to enter. Eren stepped in and Levi shut the door behind him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Eren pulling him into a hug. The taller of the two began to sob, hiding his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. 

“I’m so sorry,” Eren wailed, his words muffled by tears and incoherent sobs. “I’m the worst boyfriend in the world. I’m so sorry for ignoring you. Please please please don’t be mad.” He yearned, sinking to his knees and looking up at Levi, pleading him for forgiveness. 

Small tears poured from Levi’s grey eyes as he kneeled down, pulling Eren into his arms. “Shush…… shush…..” He said, stroking Eren’s hair and kissing the top of his head. The younger boy felt feverish against Levi’s cold skin and startled the raven. He was at a lose of words, unsure how to comfort his boyfriend. Yes, he was upset that Eren was avoiding him and clueless as to why, but he knew that the brunette needed him. 

“Eren… why didn’t you answer my calls?” Levi asked apathetically, holding his emotions back. The teal eyed boy looked up at him and swallowed nervously, his lips quivering . 

“I saw the picture of you and Erwin on your desk and I…… I…… I thought you were using me.” He whispered, choking back tears. Levi’s eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Eren. 

“Eren Jaeger, look at me,” He began, placing a finger underneath his boyfriends chin and pulling it upward. Their eyes locked together and tears began to cascade down their faces in unison. “You are the only man in my life. Erwin is all in the past. That was a memory that’s hard to let go. But I can assure you that you’re the only one for me.”

“Eren I love you. God, I know we haven’t been together, but I know I love you, I just know. I’ve loved you in past live’s and I’ll love you in future live’s. And I love you in this life. You mean everything to me kid. Everything.”

And that’s when Eren lost it. He let all the sadness inside of him spill out, tears and heavy breathes flowing. He leaned forward and kissed Levi passionately. He broke the kiss shortly after and wiped his tears.

“I love you too.” He said with a small smile. Levi smiled back and stood up, helping Eren up in the process. Once they were both at their feet, he pulled him into a hug and held his lover close, not wanting to ever let go. 

“I guess it’s time I tell you about Erwin.” Levi said coldly, turning to look at the picture on his desk. Eren nodded and swallowed, embracing for an emotional conversation. He had broken Levi’s shell and it was time for him to learn about the man who had ruined his boyfriend. 

They were gonna need tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!  
> I love you guys SO MUCH.  
> I'm like 95% sure that this will be around 20 chapters long so prepare for a wild ride kiddos!   
> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr: ferreiradiamandisdelrey   
> Instagram: p0ppyhill  
> DeviantArt: heichoudiamond is  
> ~  
> See you guys next week!   
> \- Love, MJ


	7. Snow in Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are sorted and inspirational speeches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan.

3: 56 p.m.   
September 12th, 2015  
Friday

“We met in college as cliche as it sounds. It wasn’t love at first sight or any of that, we were merely friends. We typically hung out with a larger group of people and never just us, alone. He was more outgoing than I was and we didn’t click. Fast forward to law school: where we meet again and end up together. I believe to this day the only reason we got together was because we were lonely and none of other friends went to law school. It was never bad, but it was never good. In better words, we were friends with benefits with a title that didn’t suit us,”

“After graduation, Erwin drunkenly suggested we open a law firm together. I agreed and we shook on it. The next morning, he told me he was serious and wasn’t as intoxicated as I thought. 7 months of endless work at the firm opened, Petra and Mike being the first people we hired. Slowly, we started getting more cases and clients and we started to drift apart. We still considered each other our significant others and you know, had sex.”

“Four years ago, we made plans to go out around 7:00. I had been in meetings all day and finally got out at around 6:00. Since I was done early, I wanted to see if Erwin wanted to head out early, so I went to his office. In the six years of us working together, I never knocked, I just went in and he never had a problem with it. So, assuming it was a normal day, I went into his office and saw Mike leaned over his desk with Erwin up his ass. I immediately shut the door and went to my office in a daze.”

“Petra came in to tell me that she was heading out. I told her what I saw as she was walking out of my office and she closed the door and sat with me while I cried. Around 8:00, Erwin came to my office and asked Petra to leave us alone. She left and he started rambling on about how sorry he was and how he was just feeling lonely but didn’t know what to say. I listened to what he had to say and at one point, he said that he had always loved me as a friend and that I wasn’t right for him.”

“I asked him if he thought that that made cheating right and he said no. I asked him to leave and he did and I stayed in my office all night. We coexisted for the next couple months, only talking about working and nothing more. 7 months after the incident, we sat down to work things through. As hard as it was, it's made things a lot easier. He isn’t a monster Eren, he’s a past of my life. We’ve evolved into friends and I tell him everything Eren. Yeah, I can’t forgive him for what happened, but I’ve moved past it. I don’t want you to hate him.”

Levi finished in a hushed tone, his eyes wet with tears that held all of the pain he had been keeping in. The two had nestled onto the couch and Eren was resting his head against Levi’s chest, listening to his heart beat in silence. He found himself at a loss of words. The urge to hate Erwin welled up inside of him, but taking into factor his importance to Levi, the boy suppressed the thoughts. He looked up at his boyfriend and placed a cold hand against his wet cheek. 

“You’re so strong.”

It’s all Eren could muster up but to Levi, it’s all that he needed to hear. He had believed that he was weak and that’s why he wasn’t enough for Erwin. But hearing the word strong escape Eren’s lips let the painful past evaporate from the corner of his mind it had rooted in. Planting a kiss of the top of Eren’s head, he mumbled a soft thank you and tightened his grip on the boy.

Eren nodded, shutting his eyes and repositioning his head on Levi’s chest. The room was dark and quiet, the two hushed in their own notions. Tranquility dripped from the sky outside, rain flooding the streets and their minds, washing out the deleterious thoughts. An understanding came to be known between the two men, whose bodies were pressed against one another and connected in a sense. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you from the get go. I was scared that you would truly be using me and I should’ve asked. “ Eren mumbled, placing his head between Levi’s chest and his tie, letting the fabric masquerade his eyes.

“Baby, you were scared. You didn’t know what to do and you were fearing the worst. I’m not mad, I never was. Let it go, angel.” The words dribbled from Levi as quickly as they could, the older man’s voice husky with fatigue. Something about crying always made him tired.

“Maybe you should take a nap.” The brunette suggested in a worried tone, making Levi chuckle softly. 

“I have to get back to work soon. I’ll take an aspirin, I’ll be fine. We could resume our cuddling session tonight sweet cheeks, you’re coming over tonight.” Levi buried his nose in the feathery strands of Eren’s hair that stood up in the back. Eren nodded in agreement, knowing that the guys would understand his reasoning behind skipping guy’s night.

Levi shifted in his seat, signaling that he needed to get up and head back to his desk. Eren reluctantly removed himself from Levi’s lap and slid to the adjacent cushion. His raven haired boyfriend stood and smoothed his shirt and trousers, stretching his arms. He let his hand sink onto Eren’s head and he ruffled his hair, a sign of affection that left Eren smiling wildly. 

Eren stood almost immediately, straightening out his outfit. He watched his lover walk back to his desk and seep into his chair, rubbing his temples. “What time should I come over?” Eren asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and checking his watch - 4:56, he had been there for over an hour and plus he had missed work. 

Levi looked up and checked his watch as well and looked back at Eren. “Come over at 8:00.” He said firmly, writing something down on his hand as a spoke; presumably the time they were meeting. Eren nodded and walked to Levi’s desk, leaning down and kissing his check. 

“Love you.” He said in a shaky tone, scurrying away from the desk only to have his arm grabbed onto. Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi who was raising an eyebrow. 

“Love you too, kid.” The words sound perfect come from Levi, the general essence of the words being made and sculpted for his tongue. Eren felt a heat prickle on his cheeks and he turned away, grinning to himself. Levi softened his grip on Eren and let him go. 

The brunette opened the door, waved behind him, and stepped out - the door shutting behind him. A few people were peering from their offices and swept themselves back inside after seeing him. At the sudden sight of the boy, the intrigued employees scampered back into their offices. Eren chuckled to himself and walked down the stretch of hall, head high. Passing the front desk, he mouthed a simple thank you to Petra, a nod being returned along with a smile. 

He hit the down button on the elevator and waited for the steel doors to click open. A ding hit the air and the doors slide open, a familiar face stepping out. It was Erwin and he looked quite handsome, yet a bit angry. A neat pile of paperwork sat in his arms and he was looking down, reading one of the documents and bumping into Eren. The blonde looked up and gave a soft smile. 

“Sorry, son.” He said tenderly, his low voice rumbling through the air in a flurry of apology; one which Eren accepted. Giving a nod, the boy entered the elevator and hit the first floor button, waving to Petra, receiving a wave back.

Eren pulled his phone from his pocket and opened up iMessage, shooting Armin a quick explaining the circumstances briefly. knowing the much detail wasn’t needed as the blonde would understand. Ruffling his own hair, he stepped back into the elevator as it stopped on level 5 to pick up a mustached man with a case of baldness. He looked Eren up and down, taken aback by the fact a boy wearing a Barnes and Noble uniform with sore eyes from tears and sloppy brown hair was in his elevator. He shrugged it off and turned towards the door, hitting the close button and the already pressed 1 button.

The ride down was stuffy and without a doubt extremely awkward. A slight notice of relief was granted as the doors opened and the two exited, parting and going their separate ways. Eren walked through the lobby and opened the main glass doors, his phone ringing as he joined the sea of city natives. 

“Hello?” He asked, clearing his throat and pushing up the rim of his glasses.

“Eren, Armin said you’re skipping out on guys night, why?” It was Mikasa and her voice was thick with concern, his well being slipping in and out the past days and her worry only expected by the boy. Eren smiled at her tone and shook his head, opening his mouth to answer. 

“I just Levi’s office and we worked everything out and we’re getting together tonight. I really didn’t plan to miss guy’s night, it’s just based of the previous fight Levi and I were going through, I think getting together to thoroughly fix everything is extremely important right now. You should agree, Mikasa. You want me in a healthy relationship and this is the best way to obtain it. Besides, the guys and I have plans to go see Ant Man tomorrow so everything is fine.” He said proudly, surprised by how mature he sounded. 

A soft sigh of pondering whispered through the phone and after a few seconds of contemplation, Mikasa replied, “I think it’s a good thing you guys are getting together. I’m happy for you Eren, I really am. Have a good time tonight, be safe okay.” 

Eren smiled so brightly that Mikasa could probably feel it through the other end. The two enchanted each others with goodbyes and hung up, moving on. Making his way to the bus stop, Eren checked his watch - 5:21. The next bus would be coming in 9 minutes. He decided to take a bus to his apartment, shower, get dressed, work on an essay he had been putting off, and catching the 7:30 bus to got Levi’s.

Sitting down on the blue covered bench, he shifted his gaze to the middle aged woman next to him, her eyes steady on the book in hand. He searched for a name and peered to the spin, “Saving Wall Maria”. He nodded and sat back, looking out onto the street. All of a sudden, it hit him that the lady next to him was reading his book. He sat up a bit and smiled at her, clearing his throat and gaining her attention.

“Is it good?” He asked, hoping to seem inconspicuous and just a young adult searching for a good read. She dog eared the page and set it into her lap, licking her lips and setting her review on the tip of her tongue. 

“So far, yes. My book club is reading it and I have to say, it’s very well written. I’m only on page 67, but from what I can tell it should be a good read. Fast paced, which is basically rare these days.” She said with small grin, crossing her legs whilst speaking. 

“That’s good to hear considering I wrote it.” Eren said with a shy smile, praying that he hadn’t come off snobby or self centered. The unnamed lady tilted her head and widened her eyes.

“Really,” she said, glancing down at the book cover to his name tag. “Wow, you are Eren Jaeger. Well young man, I must say that you are a very good writer. How long did it take you to write this?”

“Around a year. I kept changing things and coming up with different endings. Finally, I pieced everything together and you’re holding the final draft.” The writing process had been like a see-saw, teetering up and down in a wave of inspiration and sudden lack of ideas. 

“Oh wow, I imagined it taking much longer, around 2 or 3 years. I know I could never write a book.” She said with a chuckle, brushing hair over her shoulder. 

“Why do you say that?” Eren replied with a faint frown. 

“Ha, well I just couldn’t. I don’t have any talent.” 

“Don’t say that. You can do anything you put your mind to. If you love something, you feel the need to exert it into everything you can. Writing is like that; any passion you have you can convert into words and it will be good. If you write a simple paragraph explaining why you like Sunday mornings, then it’s good. You sat down and spent a few minutes of so describing something that makes you smile - therefore it’s good. For example, a few days ago I sat down and started typing about the you remember someone’s voice and how you can form things they’ve never said to you just based of memory. And you know what, it was good because I was writing about something that made me happy. All writing is good. It may be rough or grammatically incorrect, but you wrote it and it’s authentic and raw and it’s good.” Eren finished, the bus pulling up and the woman’s mouth dropping in shock of his response. 

Eren stood and smiled at her, giving a faint wave. She gave a dazed wave back and remained seated, book in hand. He stepped up onto the bus and seated himself in seat two, his mind racing with story ideas revolving around someone who made him very happy.

He knew it would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK. It has been a long time, I know. I am so sorry but I was suffering from major writers block and considering the fact that I have been out of town 6 times so far this summer, sitting down and really writing has been hard. Hopefully, you all will be receiving more updates. Since school is approaching, the level of quality in my work should rise since school really sucks and writing is a great distraction.
> 
> I would like to thank Meg aka Quindecim1 on tumblr for lighting a flame underneath me and really edging me to write this chapter. It wouldn't have happened without her.
> 
> You can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ferreiradiamandisdelrey  
> Instagram: heichoudiamandis


End file.
